


The Void in her Heart

by squiddlesparty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Mentions of JaneJake, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multi, Sadstuck, Substance Abuse, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love, mentions of dirkjake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiddlesparty/pseuds/squiddlesparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was beautiful. He was beautiful and you wanted him and you just couldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Void in her Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had.

He was beautiful. He was beautiful and you wanted him and you just couldn't.

You toss the bottle behind you and it lands with a crash somewhere. You don't care. It doesn't matter. Not to you, at least. Nothing matters if you can't have him. 

Some would say you were desperate. So yeah, okay, maybe you were. You love Jake, and Janey, but the largest section of your pitiful heart was only for him. He was handsome, and charming, and intelligent, and creative and he was always SO fucking nice to you whenever you're upset.... you took another sip.  
s  
Whenever you needed someone to talk to, when Janey wouldn't listen. You missed your mom, Dirk related that. He empathized, and told you about his Bros movies or his robots and puppets and just anything to help you feel a smudge happier. You were always happy with him.

Another sip.

Then half of the bottle.

You guzzle it down and go to scrounge up another bottle and you ignore the chime your computer makes as you receive a pesterchum message. 

No. You ain't talkin' to none of those fuckers right now. You take another sip. Fuck this.

Fuck. This.  
Fuck HIM.

Seriously, you couldn't hate him for it. You confessed and even though you tried so hard to be perfect for him, there was someone else. The someone that never returned anyone's feelings. Poor D-Stri, pining over Jakey-poo. As if he even had a chance. Not like you had one either. But you encouraged him on, just like you encouraged Janey with her crush on English too.

They were all so stupid for being in love with each other.

You were stupid for being in love with him. 

The new bottle's empty, drops from your hand and makes a pang, the same pang your heart makes, when it hits the floor. With a pitiful sigh, you wobble around to scrounge for more. 

You didn't want to remember in the morning.


End file.
